Why Her?
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: ONE SHOT pretty much it boils down to James trying to decide why Lilly but I'm no good a sums so read at your own risk


**Why Her?**

It could have been any girl, in any house. Well, not Slytherin but that didn't change the fact that it could have been anyone but why her? Was it the way she chewed her bottom lip when lost deep in thought? Or the way those firey red curls fell just bellow the small of her back. It could of been the spark in her eyes, the musical sound of her laughter, or even the way his breathing hitched and hisheart jumped when she walked in a room. James didn't know and to be honest didn't care what it was about Lilly Evans. Simply seeing her made his day. The way she constantly had something to say on every subject. Whatever it was James knew he loved her. Ever day he didn't see her was like a day with out sunshine..No, it was worse than that. Not knowing where she was or if she was safe, it was just unbarable. His friends laughed at him, and his mother said he was to young for true love. Of course it was true. He was only 17 just graduated yesterday.As proud as his parents were, as glad he was to be out of school, he would never forgive himself for not having faced rejection one last time. If he were in his right mind he probably would have gone straight to her house and asked her out one more time. But that was nonsense. He'd have to be crazy to do that. Even if love makes you do strange things that wasn't something he'd do. He knew Lilly was now gone from his life forever there was nothing to do about it.

There had been loads of other girls. Loads of other dates. Even been a few girls who had turned him down. But why her? What was so special about Lilly Evans? When she turned him down he'd rather of fed his soul to a dementor than hear those words. 'No, James', 'Try someone else Potter, your not going to get anywhere here', 'I wouldn't touch you to save my life Potter'. Even when she was mad she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. But why her? James was awoken from his thoughts by his father.

"Hey Sport, you've got a visitor down stairs." his father said poking his head in James' bed room.

"Tell 'em to come on up." James said. He expected it to be his friends.

"Its not Sirius or Remus. Its a young lady. Pretty little thing. Said her name was Lilly or something." James sat bolt up right in his bed.

"Really!?!?" his father nodded. Before another word could be said James jumped up and ran down stairs. Leaving a heap of comic books lay on the ground at his fathers feet. When he reached the the base of the stair well he saw her. The real thing. The girl who held his heart in her palm was standing there holding a conversation with an old portrait of Godric Griffindor. "Umm.....Errr...Hi." was all he managed out. Lilly turned to look at him her hands on her hips. She was dressed in muggle jeans and a lavendar silk looking dress shirt.

"Hello James. I think you've got some explaining to do." she said.

"I have?"

"Yes, I got in my mum's car to go for a drive and ended up here. I haven't got a clue how I got here or why I'm here. You have been on my mind since I left the platform.But I expect you know. I swear if I find out to put one of your sillly little charms on me I'll hex you right into your grave."

James held the up most respect for 'popping hte question'. The thought if you said 'I love you' you should mean it. But he didn't know how to explain that he had the same issue with her on his mind. So he did the only thing he could he moved positioning himself close enough to her so she could hear him, because he didn't trust his voice to speak very loud, but still close enough to a wall that he wouldn't fall on his butt. Then he began, he told her everything. He told her about the way her hair fell, he could quote word for word the first thing she ever said to him.

"Lilly Evans, I love you. Without you I don't think.... No, I know I couldn't live. I mean this with every fragment of my being. Lilly will you marry me?"

Why her? Why was it that everything he just said was true? As he backed to the wall sliding down it sinking on to the floor she just stood there mouth a gap. It was many long moments before either of them moved. Then Lilly came and sat at his side took his face in her hands and kissed him.

It no longer mattered how she answered the question. He wasn't going to stop untill she said 'yes'. Whatever the reason, James Potter loved Lilly Evans. It would never again matter 'why her' only 'could there really ever be another'. To that there was only one answer and it was clear as day. No.


End file.
